


Of Tuesdays and Tamagotchis

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I don't know what else to tag this other than, One Shot, genuinely, literally all this is is fluff, their a FOUND family guys and I love it, yeah imma say family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Luke finds Julie's Tamagotchi and gets attached.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272





	Of Tuesdays and Tamagotchis

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few people wanted a one shot of the boys taking care of the Tamagotchi because of my last fic and honestly, this was the most fun I've had with writing in awhile. Enjoy!

Tuesday nights with Julie and the boys meant band practice. Practice, Practice, Practice. Nothing else. While they were all different personality-wise, they all had one common goal and that was music. They wanted nothing, but to be the best. So, they designated Tuesdays and Thursday as absolute practice days, meaning they were mandatory. But, they pretty much practiced even when it wasn't a designated practice time. Tuesdays and Thursdays were better though because both Julie and Flynn were able to attend.

"Alex, I think you're going a little too fast there. It's more like, duh duh duh duh," Julie stated, clapping to the beat, after she had signaled to the boys to stop. Alex nodded and twirled his drum stick in the air before trying the beat again, this time getting it just right. 

"Yeah that's it! And Reggie I think-" Julie began giving more notes to the band, when a melodic chirping noise sounded. It was faint, but sounded like they were at an arcade, which they definitely weren't.

"What was that?" Flynn questioned. Julie grabbed her phone at of her back pocket to check if it was some weird notification, but nothing showed on her screen. 

"It wasn't my phone," She answered with a shrug. She scanned the room, and it was then she realized that the boys didn't seem too confused, which was odd, because when it came to new sounds and electronics, the boys were lost. 

"Ok, who forgot to feed it?" Luke questioned.

"Hey, hey, do not refer to Billie Joe as an 'It', Ok? He is a precious living creature," Alex protested as he stood up from his drum set. 

"Alex, he's digital. He's not a living creature," Reggie responded. Luke sighed in frustration as he set his guitar down. 

"Oh my god! Someone just feed Billie Joe! This is exactly why I didn't want you guys to get involved!" Luke exclaimed. Julie exchanged a confused look with Flynn. 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Flynn asked her best friend. Julie immediately shook her head. 

"No idea," She responded. 

"It was literally in your back pocket this whole time! And you call yourself the father!" Alex yelled. Julie saw it then. Her Tamagotchi. The one that Luke had taken out of her room the other day. 

"Luke! Oh my god, I told you that you weren't ready to take care of a tamagotchi on your own! Give it back!" Julie demanded, stepping towards Luke. Luke retreated and held the Tamagotchi closer to him. 

"No! You can't take Billie Joe away from me! He's all I have!" Luke protested. Alex and Reggie looked at each other before immediately taking to offense.

"Hey!" They shouted. 

"Billie Joe?! That's what you were referring to? You named MY Tamagotchi after Green Day?" Julie yelled through her teeth, stepping towards Luke even more. Luke stepped back and looked to his bandmates for help. 

"Uh, guys, a little back up here?" He questioned. Alex and Reggie continued to look at one another, deciding if they should help. They hummed in agreement. 

"I'm sorry, but Billie Joe is a way better name than Princess Popstar!" Luke stated. Alex covered his face in second-hand embarrassment. 

"Oof, really shouldn't have said that, dude," Reggie mumbled. 

"I was 7! And Princess Popstar belongs to me anyway so I can give any name I want!" Julie argued. Luke titled his head in disagreement. 

"I spend more time with Billie Joe these days than you do! And I understand him more and he says that he wants to get away from all of this hostility so...bye!" Before Julie could protest, Luke blipped out of the studio. 

"LUKE!" Julie yelled and amidst the commotion, Flynn mumbled

"So much for band practice...."


End file.
